Thunderman incest
by Creator123
Summary: This is a Max and Phoebe story. Warning: contain Incest!... Max catches Phoebe masturbating in her bedroom.


The Thunderman Incest

I DON'T OWN THE THUNDERMAN. IT JUST A FANFIC FROM MY EXOTIC IMAGINATION.

Everyone in the house was asleep. All upset for Max Thunderman. Max was up, gazing at the his computer screen with his 10-inch dick pulled out of his pajama pants. He been watching porn for the past hours now watching a dude having sex with his sister. He jerked his dick to the motion of what the dude was going and he could feel his climax coming. He shot 4 streams of cum into a napkin. Max threw away the napkin and headed upstairs to grab something to drink, grabbing a glass from the cabinet he poured himself some water and began to walk back to his room when he heard a loud moaning sound coming from upstairs. Max crept up the stairs and sneaked past his parents and found where the sound was coming from - his older sister, Phoebe, room. Max crack the door open a little bit to see Phoebe putting her hands inside her pajama pants and fingering herself with incredibly speed. Max had a hard-on. She was going in and out, in and out, in and out over and over again. Max pulled down his pants to his thighs and began jerking his dick to Phoebe. He accidentally let out a moan, causing Phoebe to stop and turn her attention to the door. Phoebe open the door slowly to see Max hands covering his dick.

"Max! What are you doing?" Phoebe whispered in a sharp tone.

"I'd ask you the same question!" Max said.

"Wait! , were you jerking off from watching me?"

Max wanted to tell her No but to be honest he enjoyed it, very much.

"Yeah, and I was jerking off to you" he said putting both of his hand on his hips, letting his man hood stand up pride to his sister.

"You like what you see?" Max said, grabbing it with his left hand. Phoebe was drooling over her brother dick, it was biggest she ever see in her life.

"Umm….yeah, I guess," Phoebe said pulling off her pulling pink pajama pants to reveal her hello kitty pink thong that fit her body perfectly.

"Like what you see?" She with a seductive voice.

Max was now the one drooling over her gorgeous body. Captivate by her beauty.

"Definitely!" Max blurted out.

Phoebe grabbed Max by his collar and toss him on the bed. She got on his lap and began making out with him. Max grabbed her fine tight ass, making his dick even more harder. Phoebe love how Max grabbed her ass. She began grinding on his dick through the fabric of his pants. Max hand explore her body, grabbing on her round perfect tits. Their tongues clashed for dominant. Phoebe then stopped and got off Max's laps. She began taking off her top to show her round perfect tits that can make man or boy dick be hard for weeks.

"Damn, sis, you been hiding that from me all this time?"

"I think you also been hiding something from me to". Max then pulled of his shirt to reveal his 6-pack. Phoebe walked over to Max seductively and began kissing his nibbles and rubbing his abs. Max started pulling off his pants. Phoebe smiled and lowered herself between Max muscular thighs. She could see he growing into a real man. His pubric hair was dark as night. Phoebe started kissing and licking the tip of his 10-inch dick. She smiled as she could see Max getting upset from her teasing.

"Come on, Phoebe, no tease". Pushing her hand down on his dick. He was in heaven, you could see it on his face. His eyes was rolled back and mouth was wide open with so much pleasure. Max didn't know that Phoebe was a pro at sucking dick. She sucked with so much force and worked her mouth so all his dick can fit inside. Max couldn't hold out no more and began to cum her mouth. Phoebe risen up with cum around her lips, she licked around her lips with her tongue in slow motion.

"I hope you enjoy yourself because now it's my turn". She pushed Max on the bed using her telekinesis and mounted on his face. She grabbed his head and pushed his face to her nice pussy. He stuck out his tongue and began licking all the goodness that is her pussy. She began riding his tongue. She was also heaven now.

"Max, I'm going to…..CUM!" She yelled as she squirted all over her brother face. She got up and kneeled over the bed, putting up her fine ass in the air. Max smiled as he walked over to her.

"Max your sister had been a very naughty girl," she said with a seductive smile on her face, "I think your sister need to be taught a lesson".

Max smiled and played along.

"Yes, you been a very naughty girl!" He slapped her ass causing her moan. He started smacking her ass, each time he did she moaned and came a little bit. Max stopped smacking.

"Because you've been a very naughty girl, I'm gonna give you a lesson you won't forget" Max grabbed his dick and slammed right into her ass, causing her to moan his name. He began thrusting in and out hard and face.

"That's it Max fuck your sister in the ass! Show me who's my daddy is!" Her dirty talk was turning him on even more. Giving him idea.

He pulled out , flipped her over, and thrusted into her pussy

"Who's your daddy?"

Phoebe couldn't answer, she was taking in pleasure and lust. Max then thrust in my harder into her pussy.

"Who's your daddy Phoebe!?" She still couldn't say nothing but moan loud. Max then grabbed her throat and started fucking even more harder.

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY!?"

"MAX!" Phoebe and Max both came on each other. Max fell upon phoebe and began thrusting a little bit more into Phoebe, grabbed his tight muscular ass , wrapping her legs around his hips as he thrusted hard in her. Finally with all the moaning, Max came into Phoebe pussy. He and Phoebe passed out from exhaustion with Max dick still in Phoebe pussy.

Morning came by. It's was saturday so no one had school. Phoebe was the first one to wake up. She went to the bathroom. Max woke up and quickly left the room to his bedroom trying not to wake up mom and dad yet. As everybody began to start wake up, Phoebe realized that she missed her period. Coming to the conclusion that she is pregnant with her own brother child.


End file.
